Una Historia no contada aún
by KyokoUminika
Summary: Nuevos amigos, un secreto y un triangulo amoroso,... Una historia nueva desde hace 14 años... ¿El Amor existe después del U-DO?
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta es mi pequeña historia, no sean duros conmigo, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Jackie, sus diosas, las cantantes del bar de Iron Man, villanos, etc... básicamente, solo tomé prestados a los 3 U.R.T.V.s, Mary y ya (creo) ji ji ji, ojalá y les guste_**

Capítulo 1

_**"Después de..."**_

Hace 14 años en un planeta llamado Miltia, en las organizaciones U.R.T.V.s un chico llamado Rubedo estaba discutiendo con otro chico, su nombre era Albedo, Ambos discutían por una acción no muy agradable de parte de este… Albedo se había disparado en la cabeza cosa que a Rubedo y Negredo no les gustó, y después de esto, su cabeza se regeneró por completo. Después de ver la reacción de Rubedo, este se sentía muy culpable que lloró (igual que en el juego) pero siente que alguien le pone la mano en el hombro…

tranquillo, no fue tu intención…- lo ve con una sonrisa cálida y serena…-…l-lo siento, no me he presentado… yo soy… bueno aún no tengo numero alguno pero… pueden llamarme Jackie,

_Albedo no podía decir nada, aún seguía dentro de su mirada, no conocía muchas chicas de la U.R.T.V., y esta era la primera vez que se le acercaba una deliberadamente sin conocerlo…

Y-yo soy A-Albedo…-

Es un placer conocerte Albedo- le sonrió y sin dejar de hacerlo saludó a los demás- y ustedes ¿como se llaman?

Yo soy Rubedo, U.R.T.V. número 666… y él es…-

Ella se levantó y se acercó al chico de cabellos oscuros y le sujetó una de las manos.

Y tu nombre ¿Cuál es?-

Es U.R.T.V. número…

No quiero saber tu número, solo tu nombre…-

Mi nombre es…Negredo…-

Así está mejor…-uno de los realians se acercó a ella y le dijo algo en el oído – lamento irme así de repente pero ya nos veremos ¿verdad? Porque de verdad quisiera verlos otra vez – ella derramó una lagrima de sus ojos inconscientemente, los tres se dieron cuenta de eso y comenzaron a sentir curiosidad de porque se la llevaron,

Todos la siguieron sigilosamente… hasta llegar a una puerta que se cerró en frente de ellos… no les quedó mas remedio que escuchar por la puerta… no se escuchaban pláticas pero después de un rato se escuchó un gran grito, se escuchaba muy diminuto porque la habitación era aprueba de sonido a menos de que se pegaran mucho a la puerta… el grito era de una mujer que no sonaba como la voz de "ella" sino más bien de una mujer un poco mas adulta…era un grito de dolor, como si la estuviesen torturando… ya después de un buen rato de haber escuchado el mismo grito una y otra vez decidieron irse, era demasiada tortura escucharla e imaginarse lo que le pueden estar haciendo. Una vez afuera, estaban muy perturbados y llenos de curiosidad… no sabían porque habían llamado a Jackie a esa habitación, y tampoco sabían porque torturaban a esa mujer, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto ven a Jackie salir algo débil… no pudieron decirle nada porque en ese instante se desmayó, los tres corrieron hacia ella y la levantaron…al rato se despierta despacio y siente que está en el regazo de alguien al mirar hacia arriba se da cuenta de que estaba recostada de Rubedo quien la miraba desconcertado…

Rubedo… ¿Por qué me ves así?- ella se estaba levantando no quería estorbarle al momento de responder, se sentó junto a él esperando su respuesta…

Es que… queríamos saber ¿para que te llamaron hace rato?-

No sabría decirles…-

_En el momento llega Albedo corriendo hacia Jackie…

Jackie, te quiero…- se tropieza y se cae…, Jackie solamente se rió…

¿Me dijiste que me quieres? – él se sonroja un poco…

N-no yo solo dije que te quería… enseñar algo…

_Los tres se ríen haciendo que este se fuera enojado, Jackie lo sigue ya que siente culpa de lo sucedido, después de seguirlo un buen rato llegan hasta una zona donde hay muchos árboles y plantas, ella se esconde detrás de un árbol viéndolo como se sentaba y comenzaba a quejarse solo,…

¿Por qué todo me sale mal?, siempre se burlan de mi, el mas tonto- en ese momento siente que alguien lo abraza por detrás- ¿q-quién está ahí?...

L-lo siento, Albedo, no quería incomodarte, no pensé que te enojarías conmigo, por eso… l-lo siento mucho - lo suelta, este se voltea y la ve con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- no quise lastimarte ni mucho menos hacerte sentir mal… m-me perdonas- este asiente con la cabeza ya que hablar en ese instante era muy difícil, él estaba muy sonrojado, nadie le había pedido perdón de esa forma y menos una chica… no podía creerlo aún.

_Después de haberla perdonado ella le sonríe y le pregunta que quería enseñarle hace rato, él solo le dice que se suba al árbol, ella se subió y vio el atardecer mas hermoso, como se habían demorado tanto, ya empezaban a salir las estrellas haciendo que se viera mucho más bonito, ella lo veía como si jamás en su vida había visto uno como el que estaba viendo en ese instante, los ojos le brillaban como una niña con un juguete nuevo, o como si viera el tesoro más hermoso de todos, Albedo solo contemplaba su mirada, no podía subirse al árbol con ella pero no quería hacerlo tampoco, después ella se baja despacio,…

Gracias Albedo es lo más hermoso que alguien me pudo haber dado… hace mucho que no veía un atardecer así de bonito.

N-no fue nada…- Albedo se sonrojó un poco, no podía decir nada más hasta que Jackie se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se ponga mucho más rojo

Buenas noches Albedo… ya me voy a dormir- le sonrió y se fue caminando, él no podía moverse estaba demasiado desconcertado…

_Rubedo y Negredo fueron a buscarlo pero al encontrarlo lo ven rojo y acostado en el suelo, como decir desmayado por ella… Rubedo se ríe y Negredo solo imagina que ella pudo haberlo besado…

_Ya por la mañana ellos salen y ven a Jackie acostada debajo de un árbol viendo las nubes, hasta que ve la cara de Negredo que se asomaba curioso…

Buenos días- le dice ella… al levantarse nota que los demás no están- Negredo ¿Dónde están Rubedo y Albedo?...

Están en una misión, ya volverán…- él se sentó a su lado, Negredo se moría de curiosidad por saber que había pasado entre Albedo y ella cuando ambos se habían ido solos…- J-Jackie a ti te gusta…Albedo ¿verdad?- Ella rió por un segundo…

¿Se me nota mucho?- A Negredo se le hizo un nudo en el estomago,… ella volvió a reír…- creo que no te agrada la idea ¿verdad? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Era simple curiosidad- soltó un suspiro pero fue interrumpido por Jackie quien ya se había acomodado en su hombro haciendo que a este se le sonrojara el rostro…

¿Te incomoda que me recueste de ti?

N-no es eso…

Entonces no te molestará que te tome la mano tampoco ¿verdad?- Jackie rió al ver la cara de Negredo después de haberla tomado…

¿D-de que te ríes?

De tu cara… te sonrojas por todo, cuando me apoyo en tu hombro, cuando te tomo la mano, y me pregunto si también te sonrojarás si me acerco a ti… un poco…más- se empezó a acercar, en un intento por escapar Negredo no se sostuvo bien y quedó acostado con Jackie encima de él, ella solamente sonrió, no sentía vergüenza alguna, pero él estaba que explotaba de vergüenza- creo que ya no puedes escapar… pero sabes que… no te quiero incomodar más, ya me he sobre pasado mucho contigo- ella se levantó despacio dejando a Negredo aliviado en el suelo, no se quería levantar, solo quería quedarse así un rato más pero no se dio cuenta de que aún seguía sonrojado, Rubedo y Albedo llegaron y se le acercaron a él, pero al verlo tan sonrojado se rieron…

_Jackie les dijo que solo tomó su mano y se puso así… Negredo suspiró de alivio al ver que no dijo lo demás que había pasado Albedo solo se enojó un poco porque a él le gustaba Jackie y el simple hecho de saber que ellos se quedaron solos y que ella le tomó la mano lo hacían sentirse muy celoso, ella lo notó, lo fue a abrazar pero cayó encima de Rubedo ambos se sonrojaron un poquito pero se levantaron rápidamente, Albedo se enojó tanto que se puso a discutir con él, ella se sentó de nuevo al lado de Negredo y soltó un suspiro…

No pensé que esto terminaría así…

Y no has visto nada

¿A que te refieres? ¿siempre discuten así?

Casi siempre- soltó un suspiró, en ese momento recordó el lugar a donde va cuando eso pasa- Jackie si quieres puedes acompañarme…

¿A dónde vamos?

A el único lugar en el que no escucho sus peleas…

_ambos caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a un jardín muy hermoso, Jackie quedó muy maravillada…

Este lugar es muy hermoso, ¿tú lo hiciste?

Así ves cuantas veces pelean que hasta tengo tiempo de dedicarme a esto- se rió un poco, Jackie en cambio no pudo porque vio una flor que aún no había florecido estaba casi muerta, se acercó a ella algo triste…

Que le sucedió a esta flor, ¿Por qué no florece?

Ella no ha querido florecer- suspiró – a veces pienso que yo soy como ella, sin color y sin poder florecer nunca…

No digas eso… déjame enseñarte algo- Jackie colocó sus manos y tomó las de Negredo y las puso sobre la flor, cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos una luz envolvió la flor haciendo que esta floreciera mejor que las demás, Negredo quedó tan sorprendido que se sentó del asombro…- ¿ves? Ella…si pudo… florecer, como tú… Negredo – ella, del cansancio se desmayó cayendo en sus brazos, él la recostó en el suelo despacio, estaba preocupado pero también estaba agradecido con ella, además de haber hecho brillar una flor que no quería hacerlo, también logró hacerlo florecer a él, no pensó en que esa flor necesitaba de alguien que estuviese con él para que pudiese brillar, él comprendió que la flor quería demostrarle que no todo debe hacerlo solo, que la necesitaba a ella a su lado para que todo pudiese ser posible… al cabo de unos minutos ella se despierta un poco desconcertada – ¿en donde estoy? ¿Negredo?

No te esfuerces demasiado, descansa – él le sonrió al igual que ella, sentía que hizo algo bueno por él pero no quería preguntarle, claro que no se esperaba que le sujetara su mano – Jackie debo agradecerte, esto fue tan inesperado pero increíble, quizás no vea algo así nunca más…

No tienes nada que agradecerme, solo te mostré lo que tu llevas dentro, no necesitas devaluarte a ti mismo, recuerda tú tienes un gran corazón y eso nadie te lo puede quitar

Jackie… yo quería decirte, que tú…me… - Jackie no lo dejó hablar porque lo abrazó y sin dejar de hacerlo le dijo:

Ya lo se Negredo, yo te gusto, pero no quiero que te desilusiones pensando que a mi me gusta Albedo, mejor piensa que ahora conseguiste una buena amiga que los quiere a los tres por igual

_Él solo asiente. Ellos sin darse cuenta notan que ya estaba anocheciendo, se levantan y mientras caminaban hasta los demás Jackie le sujeta del brazo haciendo que este se sonrojara… Al llegar, Albedo se le lanza encima a Jackie abrazándola fuertemente, ella solo se sorprendió pero después sonrió…

Jackie, ¿Dónde estabas? Yo estaba muy…

¿Preocupado?, tranquilo, no pasó nada, solamente estaba hablando con Negredo sobre este lugar, le dije que este lugar es muy hermoso por la noche – ella le sonrió haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor… él quiso acompañarla para saber en donde dormía pero unos guardias se le acercaron y le volvieron a decir algo en el oído a ella – Albedo ya me tengo que ir, ellos me van a llevar a dormir, puedes estar tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada

Pero… yo – Ella lo abrazó, impidiendo que este continuara, pero al separarse ve una de sus lagrimas caer, estaba triste pero aún no sabía por que…

_A Jackie se la llevaron a una cabina en donde se veían a todos los U.R.T.V.s durmiendo, pero habían tres que estaban separados de los demás, eran Rubedo, Negredo y Albedo, Ella los veía dormir plácidamente, el objetivo de todo esto era que ella supiera todo sobre ellos, desde sus personalidades hasta su manera de vivir la vida…

_Por la mañana todos iban a una misión en Miltia, tenían que capturar al Virus del U-DO, todos fueron llevados allá incluyendo a Jackie, todos estaban alrededor de un agujero en el suelo, levantaron sus manos y comenzó la formación del Link que lo capturaría pero algo sucedió… Rubedo tuvo una especie de visión y destruyó el Link, dejando libre el U-DO, los demás quedaron infectados pero hubo uno que hizo un agujero en el alma de Jackie… Albedo quedó infectado y comenzaba a actuar diferente comenzaba a retorcerse hasta empujar con fuerza a Jackie en el agujero logrando que se lastimara al lado del ojo izquierdo, Negredo la sujetó pero no pudo resistir mucho porque Albedo le pisó la mano haciendo que cayera dentro… ese día se derramaron lagrimas y dejaba a la luz el dolor de la pérdida de dos compañeros… Jackie y Albedo, Jackie muerta y Albedo infectado, ya nada más podía pasar en ese instante.

_**Continuará**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Por fa dejenme reviews para ver si está bien lo que hago T-T... no me dejen así... bno digo lo mismo k dije en el anterior, recuerden que solo tomé prestados a Gaignun Jr y Albedo, claro por dupuesto tamb a la ciudad, la fundación... etc... varios escenarios... por fa diganme k tan mal lo hago T-T**_

Capítulo 2 (1era Parte)

_"El Renacer"_

_Después de 14 años, en La Second Miltia, iba una joven sola, iba muy apurada, estaba corriendo sin mirar hacia adelante, pero por su descuido tropieza dos muchachas que también estaban apuradas, aunque por motivos distintos…

Fíjate por donde vas… - Se Levantan las tres,

L-lo siento, pero es que tengo prisa,

Nosotras también, y creo que se por que estás tan apurada…

Estás apurada porque quieres verlo también, ¿verdad?

¿A quien?

A Jr. Es tan bello, lo mejor es que es tan chiquito y tan lindo

Aquí tenemos una foto de él – La Joven al ver la imagen queda muy impresionada y decide seguirlas…

_Estuvieron corriendo un buen rato hasta encontrarlo, lo persiguieron por una hora aproximadamente, hasta que las perdió de vista, estaba escondido dentro de una alcantarilla, pero al salir, alguien se le pone en frente, le estira la mano y lo ayuda a salir, claro que cuando fue a darle las gracias, su voz se cortó, y las palabras se le borraron de la mente, las únicas que salieron fueron:

…J-Jackie… estás… tú estabas…

Que manera de recordarme, "Jr." – Jackie soltó una risa amistosa y divertida después de mencionar ese nombre…

¿De que te ríes?

L-lo siento, no era para que lo tomaras así de mal, lo que sucede es que ya no te llamas Rubedo, ¿Ahora te llamas "Jr."? ¿Por qué?...

Es una larga historia, si prefieres puedes acompañarme a almorzar con unos amigos, el restaurante queda aquí cerca – Ante esa invitación, ella baja la mirada, como si algo le preocupara - ¿Qué sucede?

N-no es nada… - Él, aún pensativo, se le acerca y le sujeta la mano

Vamos, no tienes porque negarte, solo vamos a estar unos amigos, tú y yo – Jr. Le sonríe haciendo que solo una pregunta rodara por su mente

…¿Y si soy… un estorbo?

No, tú nunca fuiste un estorbo… - Esas palabras le recordaron los momentos que pasaron cuando los 4 eran pequeños, Le sonrió y afirma con la cabeza…

_ En el restaurante Moby Dick estaban en una mesa muchos jóvenes hablando y riendo todos, hasta que llega Jr. Con una amiga…

Lamento Haber llegado tarde, es que me encontré con una amiga – Todos la vieron con curiosidad haciendo que la timidez en ella creciera – Jackie ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Creo que yo no debería estar aquí… - Ella salió del lugar algo asustada recordando la razón de porque estaba ella ahí, y mientras ella lo recordaba, desde atrás siente una mano que le sujeta el brezo, ante esa acción ella saca de su chaqueta una pistola apuntándolo, pero al verlo baja el arma, casi le dispara a Jr. Él estaba muy sorprendido pero trató de quedarse tranquilo, ella guardó el arma y se sentó en el suelo aliviada – L-lo siento Rubedo, no quería apuntarte con eso…

No te preocupes, igual no disparaste, pero, ¿Por qué tienes un arma y además por que reaccionaste así?,

No puedo decirte… aunque la verdad esa es una de las razones de por que vine a buscarte… necesito tu ayuda…

¿Qué sucede? ¿estás en peligro?

Si, me esta persiguiendo un… copy. 533,

Un ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Es un robot que me ha estado persiguiendo un buen rato, y ¡ahí está!

_Jr. Volteó la mirada a donde Jackie estaba señalando, había una especie de androide totalmente cubierto con un traje que no dejaba ver su rostro, los estaba viendo fijamente haciendo que Jackie se sintiera muy mal… intentó huir pero apareció justo en frente de ella haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás…Rubedo se colocó delante de ella y sacó un arma y le apuntó estaba apunto de disparar cuando la mano del androide se transformó en la misma arma que Jr. Tenía, Jackie lo sacó del camino haciendo que el disparo fallara, se alejaron un poco de él dejándolos pensar un rato…

¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

Él es un copy 533, es capaz de copiar e imitar cualquier cosa que vea, puede copiarlo exactamente o puede hacer un prototipo que aunque no se parezca en el físico hace exactamente lo que debería… y yo no he podido acabar con él, he estado huyendo durante 2 meses de esas cosas, cada vez vienen más y más actualizaciones pero esta ha sido la ultima, ya he vencido a quinientos treinta y dos androides pero este no me deja en paz.

¡¿Quinientos Treinta y Dos? – Rubedo ahogó su sorpresa al ver el rostro de cansancio y preocupación, se veía en sus ojos que decía la verdad y que no había sido fácil - Y ¿Por qué te persigue?

Porque…

Jackie fue interrumpida por el androide quien apareció de la nada acorralándolos en un callejón, Jackie cerró sus ojos, Hasta que al abrirlos eran de color amarillo eléctrico, de su mano lanzó un enorme rayo que lo electrocutó neutralizándolo por un rato, sus ojos cambiaron otra vez pero ahora eran de color grisáceo, de su espalda salen dos alas blancas, ella sujeta a Jr. Y salen volando de ahí dejando a Jr. Con muchas dudas, mientras volaban Jr. Quiso hablarle pero ella no respondía, era como si no fuera ella… después de llegar al suelo en el techo de un edificio las alas desaparecen y sus ojos vuelven al color rojizo normal de antes, claro que las dudas no desaparecen…

JACKIE ¿CÓMO HICISTES ESO? O.O – Jackie solo ríe divertida de la expresión que tenía en ese instante, pero su mirada cambia a ser seria, sabía que tenía mucho que explicarle, pero lo único que podía decirle, por ahora, ella esperaba que fuera suficiente…

Rubedo, yo aún no puedo explicarte todo, pero lo que te puedo decir es que me alegra que no me conozcas bien, porque toda mi vida me hubiese llevado a mi muerte si no hubiese sido por ustedes tres – A Jackie le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron por ella, ellos fueron lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y además de que fueron el mejor recuerdo – Y quisiera que nunca se alejaran de mi otra vez…- Rubedo la abrazó tratando de que no llorara más…

Jackie no desperdicies lagrimas aquí, tus lágrimas son muy valiosas y gastarlas aquí no es lo mejor, estoy seguro de que te encantaría gastar tus lágrimas de felicidad y de agradecimiento con alguien muy especial, que estoy seguro de que él también las gastará contigo – le sonrió haciendo que ella también sonriera imaginándose a ese alguien que la había extrañado mucho…

_Después de haberse secado las lágrimas, Jackie Vuelve a transformarse y lo saca volando de ahí, al llegar al suelo el androide vuelve a aparecer pero esta vez lanzó un rayo de su mano, igual que lo hizo Jackie antes. Ella aún transformada lo esquiva y corre hacia él con la velocidad del tiempo y saca una espada de la chaqueta que traía, se acerca y sin detenerse le clava la espada en el estomago, pero eso no fue suficiente, ella tenía que terminar con todo así que se regresa y otra vez sin detenerse acaba con el, cortándole la cabeza, así se apagó permanentemente… claro que cuando todo terminó Rubedo volvió a quedar sorprendido y con ganas de volverle a preguntar, pero recordó sus palabras cuando lo hizo: "Rubedo, yo aún no puedo explicarte todo, pero lo que te puedo decir es que me alegra que no me conozcas bien, porque toda mi vida me hubiese llevado a mi muerte si no hubiese sido por ustedes tres", esas palabras le hicieron eco en su cabeza haciendo que olvidara las ganas de preguntarle alguna cosa que pudiera lastimarla otra vez. Al terminar, ella vuelve a la normalidad, recoge la cabeza y se la entrega a Rubedo quien la acepta un poco sorprendido, pero…

¿No me vas a preguntar por que te la di?

No… bueno… si… pero… no… olvídalo – Jackie no entendió nada de lo que dijo por lo que dedujo que no preguntaba nada por lo que habían hablado antes así que solamente ríe… - …

¿Tampoco me vas a preguntar por que me río? ¿estás bien?

Si…, estoy… bien – Jackie no podía creer que el espontáneo Rubedo que ella conoció ahora no sea capaz de hablarle tranquilamente, intentó olvidar lo ocurrido y decidió cambiar el tema…

Rubedo… ahora ¿a donde iremos?

Iremos a la Fundación, ahí te tengo una sorpresa…

_Ambos después de eso se fueron hasta una especie de puerto en donde había un vehículo muy extraño que Jackie no pudo entender…

¿Q-que se supone q-que es e-eso? – Ella le sujetó el brazo con una expresión de miedo hacia el extraño vehículo…

Es una nave que se usa como transporte, es de corto trayecto así que no tienes de que Preocuparte…

_Ambos se subieron, Jackie algo asustada pero una vez que llegaron al Durandal su expresión fue distinta, era como si hubiese estado en una montaña rusa, se sintió mejor que como estaba anteriormente… al rato llegan al puente de la enorme nave y se encontraron a Mary y Shelley,…

Little Master ¿Quién es ella? ¿es una amiga?... – Ella empezó a mirarla curiosa

Su nombre es… - Rubedo no alcanzó a decir su nombre porque ella lo interrumpió

Mi nombre es Jacqueline… - Rubedo ante tal nombre se extrañó mucho ya que ese no era el real, pero prefirió no interferir con la "idea" que ella tenía…

Es un placer, mi nombre es Shelley…

Y yo soy Mary… es un placer, ¿eres amiga del Little Master?

¿Little Master?... si, somos muy buenos amigos… - Ella sonrió sin reclamar ni preguntar sobre ese extraño apodo que le habían dicho

Shelley, aquí traemos la cabeza de un androide nuevo para que lo investigues un poco, ¿esta bien? – Él saca la cabeza del Copy 533 y se la da, ella por otro lado la toma, la observa y mira a Rubedo con una mirada de duda…

¿De donde sacó esto? Little Master… esto es un Copy 533, esta tecnología no se consigue tan fácilmente…

¿Cómo lo supiste?

Estuve investigando, pero lo voy a analizar, tengo mucho que hacer…

Yo voy contigo – Jackie la mira con decisión y ella asiente con la cabeza…

_Después de un rato, en un Laboratorio estaban Mary, Shelley y Jackie revisando la cabeza del Androide, hasta que se escucha una puerta abrirse,…

¡Maestro Gaignun! – Mary corre hacia él abrazando uno de sus brazos…

Jr. Me dijo que estaban analizando la cabeza de un Androide,

Si las tres lo estamos…- ella al voltear hacia la mesa de trabajo no ve a Jacqueline por ningún lado – creo que fue al baño…

_A Mary se le cayó uno de los instrumentos de trabajo y al agacharse ve a Jackie debajo de la mesa sonriendo

Pero que… - Ella le hizo señas de que no hiciera ruido… - ¿que haces ahí?

No le digas que yo estoy aquí por favor…

Tranquila cuenta conmigo – y con una sonrisa se levanta haciendo que se elevara la curiosidad…

Mary ¿que te sucede? – ella le dice en el oído que se agache y cuando ella lo hace ve a Jackie con una sonrisa mucho mas grande que la anterior… - creo que ya entendí – ambas se ríen haciendo que Gaignun no entendiera nada

¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?

Nada, será mejor que nos espere en su oficina nosotras le llevaremos el informe en un momento.

Está bien allí las espero…

_Después de que se fue Jackie sale de la mesa con suspiro…

¿Se puede saber que hacías debajo de la mesa?

Es que yo lo conozco y quiero darle la sorpresa…

Bueno creo que te debo una disculpa, es que yo ya le dije tu nombre

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Tranquila Mary, no pasa nada, igual le voy a dar la sorpresa…

_Al cabo de un buen rato, en la oficina de Gaignun estaba Jr. Explicándole algo que él no quería creer…

Jr. Ya te dije que ese tipo de bromas no me gustan, ella no está… viva, mucho me llevó aceptarlo como para que vengas con tus bromas y me hagas caer en lo mismo de antes

Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, ella está aquí, ella no está muerta… yo tampoco quería aceptarlo ¿recuerdas? No pude comprenderlo muy bien pero ella me dijo que nos lo explicaría a los… tres…

Ella no lo sabe ¿verdad?

No, como la vi tan feliz por haberme encontrado, no quise…

Ella no está viva, yo la vi caer aquel día… yo la dejé caer…


End file.
